Kamen Rider Amazon
by vitovi99
Summary: Alternative Universe, Kamen Rider Amazons bersetting di Indonesia dan tidak bertema dewasa seperti series nya.Riki, seorang mahasiswa biasa yang hidupnya berubah setelah mengetahui rahasia mengerikan yang ada di kotanya. Ia pun harus dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang berat, melindungi orang-orang dengan nyawanya atau melarikan diri dengan mengorbankan seluruh penduduk kota.
1. A Secret

Disekitar gedung kosong, sekelompok

Orang berjas hitam dan berkacamata hitam sedang mengejar pemuda yang mengenakan jaket hitam dengan garis putih dilengannya, kaos putih, celana abu-abu dan sepatu hitam. Pemuda tersebut terlihat membawa koper hitam.

"Hey, berhenti !!!" Ucap salah satu orang berjas hitam.

Pemuda tersebut terus berlari hingga berhasil menjauh dari orang-orang tersebut. Kemudian, ia melihat pertigaan gang. Lalu ia berbelok kearah kanan dan bersembunyi ditumpukkan kardus. Beruntung, orang-orang berbaju hitam tersebut berbelok kearah kiri. Lalu ia melihat koper tersebut dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Tak disangka, kota sedamai ini punya rahasia yang sangat mengerikan." Batinnya dalam hati.

Saat keadaan sekitar sudah aman, ia beranjak pergi ke rumahnya. Baru beberapa ia bulan di kota ini, ia sudah terkena masalah yang sangat serius yang bisa membuat nyawanya melayang. Andai ia tak menuruti orang misterius tersebut.

Flashback

Pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat seluruh penduduk di kota Nozama, kota kecil yang terletak diantara Jakarta dan Bekasi memulai aktivitas sehari-hari.

Dihalte bis, terlihat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jaket hitam dengan garis putih dilengannya, kaos putih, celana abu-abu, sepatu hitam dan tas coklat sedang berdiri menunggu bis yang akan lewat. Ia menunggu bis sambil melihat smartphone nya. Lalu handphonenya berdering, ia mengangkat handphonenyanya tersebut.

"Halo ? Ada apa ?" Ucap pemuda tersebut.

("Halo, Riki. Lu Dimana ? Gue udah di halte nih.") Ucap seseorang yang suaranya terdengar seperti perempuan di handphone pemuda tersebut.

Lalu Riki, pemuda tersebut melihat kearah belakangnya.

"Em, Zara. Dari tadi gua didepan lu." Ucap Riki kepada perempuan yang duduk di bangku halte.

"Ah, lu gak bilang dari tadi. Buang-buang kuota gue aja." Ucap perempuan yang dipanggil Zara.

"Lu nya aja yang gak liat-liat." Sanggah Riki.

"Lu juga pake jaket yang gak pernah gue liat." Balas Zara.

Mereka pun berdebat selama dua puluh menit hingga bis yang ditunggu tiba. Mereka lalu naik bis tersebut.

"Ngemeng-ngemeng, jaket lu baru tuh. Kapan lu bayar utang." Canda Zara.

"Kayaknya ada yang salah sama omongan lu." Balas Riki.

"Ah iya, gua punya utang 10.000 sama lu." Lanjut Riki.

"Wuih, keren lu bisa inget utang. Hebat." Ucap Zara sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Tapi, lu ada utang 50.000 sama gua." Balas Riki sambil membalikkan jempol Zara.

"Eh, iya juga ya. Hehehehe. Tunggu gue punya duit ya." Ucap Zara setengah memohon.

"Iya dah." Ucap Riki.

Mereka pun mengobrol sampai tiba di halte Universitas Nozama. Mereka turun dan berjalan menuju kampus mereka. Mereka, Riki dan Zara berteman sejak kecil. Mereka selalu sekolah bersama hingga Zara pindah ke kota Nozama. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap saling berhubungan melalui telepon dan sosial media. Hingga mereka bertemu di kampus yang sama. Bahkan mereka berada di jurusan yang sama, yaitu jurusan Teknik Informatika. Sebuah kebetulan yang klise. Mereka pun duduk dibarisan tengah

"Zar, lagi ngapain ?" Tanya Riki.

"Nge meme." Jawab singkat Zara.

"Kebiasaan. Lu hari ini ada acara gak ?" Tanya Riki.

"Tumben nanya gituan. Kenapa ? Ngajak kencan lu ?" Tanya balik Zara yang masih fokus sama handphonenya.

"Bukan, kan minggu depan ada presentasi. Masa lu lupa ?" Balas Riki.

"Kan bisa kapan-kapan." Sanggah Zara.

"Pokoknya nanti gua Dateng ke rumah lu." Paksa Riki.

"Eh, maksa dirumah orang lagi." Imel Zara.

"Gua bawain martabak nanti." Tawar Riki.

"Wokeh." Setuju Zara tanpa basa-basi.

Dosen yang mengajar kelas mereka pun masuk dan mereka menyudahi percakapan mereka.

Setelah dua jam mengajar, dosen tersebut menyudahi perkuliahannya dan keluar dari kelas tersebut. Riki dan Zara pun keluar setelahnya.

"Woy, Rik." Panggil teman sekelasnya.

"Ya, ada apa ?" Tanya Riki.

"Nih, tolong kasih ini ke Zara ya." Pinta temannya dengan memberi sebuah kotak.

"Jadul amat lu, ngasih kado nyuruh orang." Balas Riki.

"Udeh ah, bantu temen lu sekali-kali." Paksa temannya.

"Iye dah." Ucap Riki.

"Oke, makasih ya." Ucap temannya lalu meninggalkan Riki.

Zara lalu menghampiri Riki.

"Eh Rik, nanti dateng jam berapa lu ?" Tanya Zara.

"Jam setengah tujuh aja, Zar." Jawab Riki.

"Oke, gue tunggu. Jangan ngaret lu." Ucap Zara.

"Zar, nih ada yang ngasih kado lagi." Ucap Riki sambil memberikan sebuah kotak.

"Aduh, penuh dah meja gua ama kado kayak gini." Keluh Zara.

"Yaudah, gua pulang dulu ya." Ucap Riki sambil beranjak dari kampusnya.

"Oke, hati-hati." Balas Zara sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sementara itu, disebuah gedung kosong.

Sebuah gedung kosong dipinggiran kota Nozama terlihat seperti pada umumnya. Namun, itu hanya sebuah kamuflase saja. Dibawah gedung tersebut, terdapat laboratorium. Laboratorium tersebut sedang digunakan untuk penelitian dan percobaan makhluk hidup. Lalu, seseorang masuk ke laboratorium tersebut melalui lift. Orang tersebut berpakaian kemeja putih dengan jas berwarna hitam, celana bahan hitam dan sepatu hitam. Ia tampak menghampiri salah satu peneliti.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya ?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Perkembangannya sangat bagus. Untuk A01-B, kami tinggal merakitnya saja." Jawab peneliti tersebut dengan jelas.

"Bagus, lalu perkembangan ArmBelt ?" Tanya lagi orang tersebut.

"ArmBelt sudah tahap ujicoba, 'dia' tampak cocok dengan hal tersebut." Perjelas peneliti tersebut.

Saat mereka sedang berbicara, seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Pak, kami menemukan sesuatu." Ucap orang yang menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

Mereka lalu melihat sebuah monitor. Lalu, orang berpakaian rapi tersebut menyeringai kecil.

"Nampaknya, mengarah kesini, pak." Ucap orang yang menghampiri.

"Kita manfaatkan ini, siapkan pasukan-" Perintah orang berpakaian rapi.

"Dan siapkan 'dia'." Lanjut orang berpakaian rapi.

"Baik, pak."

"Apa anda yakin pak ? 'Dia' baru siap 87 persen." Ragu peneliti tersebut.

"Kita bisa sempurnakan di misi pertamanya." Balas orang berpakaian rapi.

Kembali ke Riki. Petang hari, jam 17.28

Riki sekarang sedang berada dipinggir jalan. Ia sedang membeli martabak. Ia membeli martabak manis dan martabak telur. Ia lalu membayar ke pedagang martabak tersebut. Kemudian ia pergi ke rumah Zara. Saat diperjalanan, ia dihampiri oleh seorang lelaki. Lelaki tersebut terlihat berusia 40 tahunan. Ia tampak ingin meminta tolong.

"Maaf, saya ingin tanya. Alamat ini kearah mana ?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"Oh, kalo dari sini lurus, nanti ada perempatan belok ke kiri, habis itu nanti ada gedung kosong, nanti ada gang, nah disitu tempatnya." Jawab Riki dengan jelas.

"Oh, oke nak. Terimakasih." Balas laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa kamu bisa mengantarkan saya ? Saya baru di kota ini." Pinta laki-laki tersebut.

"Waduh, gimana ya. Saya ini juga lagi mau kerumah temen." Tolak halus Riki.

"Tak usah khawatir. Saya bawa motor."

"Loh, bapak ada motor."

"Saya dari luar kota, belum istirahat saya."

"Em, yaudah lah. Mana motor bapak." Tanya Riki.

Laki-laki tersebut menunjukkan jati kearah motor berwarna merah. Mereka pun naik motor tersebut.

Diperjalanan, Riki menerima sebuah telepon dari Zara. Namun, Riki tidak menjawabnya karena sedang berkendara. Setelah berkendara beberapa menit. Mereka pun sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Terimakasih nak." Ucap laki-laki tersebut.

"Sama-sama pak. Ini pak kuncinya." Balas Riki sambil memberikan kunci motor laki-laki tersebut.

Namun laki-laki tersebut menolaknya. Riki pun jadi bingung.

"Pergilah secepatnya. Disini berbahaya." Ucap laki-laki tersebut dengan nada yang berbeda.

Laki-laki tersebut kemudian pergi ke gedung kosong yang dekat dengan tempat tujuan. Riki lalu menghampiri laki-laki tersebut.

"Pak, ini maksudnya apa ya ?" Tanya Riki kebingungan.

"Sudah kubilang, disini berbahaya. Nyawamu bisa melayang jika tidak pergi dari sini."

"Apa-apaan ini ?" Batin Riki.

Laki-laki tersebut pun masuk ke area gedung kosong tersebut. Beberapa saat setelah masuk Riki mendengar suara tembakan pistol dan senapan. Ia juga mendengar suara teriakan. Riki pun berlari melihat kedalam area gedung tersebut. Terkejut, itulah yang Riki rasakan sekarang. Ia melihat orang-orang dengan berpakaian anti-peluru terkapar dimana-mana dengan laki-laki yang diantar Riki berdiri diantara orang-orang tersebut. Lalu, Riki melihat salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut bangkit dengan Pisau ditangannya. Ia mengendap-endap ingin menikam laki-laki tersebut. Riki pun tak tinggal diam, Ia mengambil balok kayu didekatnya. Sebelum tertikam, Riki memukul tengkuk orang yang memegang pisau tersebut. Laki-laki yang diantar Riki pun selamat.

"Keras kepala." Ucap laki-laki tersebut.

"Sama-sama." Jengkel Riki.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" Tanya Riki.

Laki-laki tersebut tidak menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba laki-laki tersebut merobek lengan baju sebelah kiri. Dilengan kirinya nampak sebuah gelang dengan bagian tengah berbentuk seperti totem berwarna coklat tua dilengan atasnya. Riki pun bingung dengan tindakan laki-laki tersebut. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan kearah Riki.

"Pakai ini." Ucapnya sambil memberikan gelang yang mirip dengan miliknya dengan warna perak.

"Apa ini ? Kenapa bapak ngasih ini ke saya ?" Tanya Riki bertubi-tubi.

"Pakai ! Atau tidak nyawamu akan melayang." Perintah laki-laki tersebut.

"Ok dah." Pasrah Riki.

Riki pun memakai gelang tersebut dilengan kirinya. Saat terpasang, ia pun merasakan sesuatu mengalir didalam tubuhnya. Tenaga dan staminanya meningkatkan. Ia merasa dapat berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepakbola berkali-kali. Adrenalinnya pun meningkat.

"Ayo ikut aku." Ucap laki-laki tersebut.

"Hey, tadi bukannya bapak ngelarang buat ikut." Bingung Riki.

Laki-laki tersebut berjalan meninggalkan Riki yang kebingungan. Riki pun mengikuti laki-laki tersebut.

Mereka pun masuk ke gedung tersebut. Mereka tak melihat apa-apa didalam gedung tersebut. Namun laki-laki tersebut melihat sebuah lampu yang tidak kotor seperti benda-benda disekitar. Ia pun menekan lampu tersebut lalu tembok didepannya terbuka dengan lift dibaliknya. Mereka pun masuk kedalam lift tersebut. Kemudian mereka menuju ruang bawah tanah gedung tersebut. Ruangan tersebut terlihat kosong, namun terdapat alat-alat laboratorium.

"Sebetulnya apa yang kita cari, pak ?" Tanya Riki.

"Itu." Tunjuk laki-laki tersebut kearah koper hitam.

Laki-laki tersebut lalu mengambil koper tersebut dari meja didepannya. Saat koper sudah ditangannya, muncul sekelompok pasukan yang seperti laki-laki tersebut kalahkan. Jumlah mereka sekarang tiga kali lipat. Ada juga sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam. Orang berpakaian rapi muncul diantara orang-orang tersebut.

"Well, selamat datang kembali, Prof. Yamamato." Ucap orang berpakaian rapi.

"Jean..." Ucap laki-laki yang bernama Yamamato.

"Wow, aku tersanjung kau masih mengenaliku." Ucap orang yang bernama Jean.

"Sepertinya kau membawa rekan." Lanjut Jean sambil melihat Riki.

"Nak, ambil ini dan lari." Perintah Yamamato.

"Tapi,..."

Riki pun mengambil koper hitam tersebut.

Yamamato lalu memutar lambang yang mirip totem dilengannya. Lalu ia berteriak

"AAAA...MAAAA...ZOOOOOON "

Mata Yamamato lalu bersinar merah dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura hijau dan merah hingga tubuhnya tak terlihat. Aura tersebut menghilang dan Yamamato telah berubah menjadi mahkluk yang menyerupai kadal dan piranha dengan mata serangga berwarna hijau dengan garis merah.

Yamamato pun mulai menyerang pasukan tersebut. Mereka kewalahan melawan Yamamato yang lincah.

"Nak, lari kelorong itu." Teriak Yamamato.

Riki lalu berlari kelorong yang ditunjuk Yamamato. Ia pu. Berlari dan menerobos pasukan yang didepannya. Menerobos pasukan tersebut tidaklah sulit setelah ia memakai gelang tersebut.

Ia pun memasuki lorong tersebut. Ia berlari masuk lebih dalam. Dipertengahan lorong, ia melihat beberapa kurungan. Didalam kurungan tersebut ada beberapa manusia, hewan dan makhluk yang pernah dilihatnya. Ia pun tak menyangka di kota yang terkenal dengan kota teraman dan damai terdapat organisasi yang menyeramkan.

"Apa-apaan ini ?" Batinnya.

Lalu ia mendengar suara sekelompok orang berlari. Ia pun kembali berlari meninggalkan beberapa kurungan.

Setelah itu, terjadilah kejadian yang ada di awal cerita.

Flashback end.

Rumah Zara.

"Zara, si Riki mana ? Udah dua jam ditunggu gak dateng-dateng." Ucap ayah Zara.

"Iya nih, tumben banget dia telat." Timpal ibu Zara.

"Bentar, Zara telepon dulu." Ucap Zara kemudian menelepon Riki.

"Halo, Rik. Lu dimana ? Udah dua jam nih." Telepon Zara.

(G-gua di-dirumah.)

"Eh, kenapa lu ?" Khawatir Zara.

(E-engak apa-apa kok.)

"Yang bener lu ah. Gue ketempat lu ya." Ucapnya sambil menutup telepon.

Zara pun langsung pergi ke rumah Riki. Sebelum ia pergi, ia berpamitan dengan orang tuanya. Sesampai ia dirumah Riki, ia melihat motor asing dirumahnya. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu rumah Riki.

"Riki, lu ada di dalem gak ?" Ucap Zara setengah teriak.

Lalu pintu dibuka oleh Riki, Zara pun melihat muka Riki yang pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Zara pun makin khawatir dengan Riki.

"Rik, lu kenapa ? Kenapa pucet kayak gitu ? Lu demam ?" Tanya beruntun Zara dengan khawatir.

Zara lalu dikejutkan dengan Riki yang memeluknya sangat erat. Zara awalnya salah tingkah, namun ia mulai sesak dengan pelukannya Riki yang seperti ketakutan. Setelah beberapa saat pelukannya mulai melonggar dan Riki melepaskan pelukannya.

"Rik, ada apa ? Kenapa lu ketakutan."

"Mereka...mereka bakal habisin gua, Zar." Riki setengah teriak dan ketakutan.

"S-siapa ? Siapa yang mau ngabisin lu ?" Tanya Zara khawatir.

"O-orang-orang yang di gedung kosong itu." Jawab Riki terbata-bata.

Lalu, Riki menceritakannya dari awal. Namun, ia menghentikan cerita ketika ia memasuki gedung tersebut. Zara pun bertanya kenapa berhenti disitu. Riki menjawab kalau dia takut Zara juga menjadi sasaran mereka. Zara lalu meyakinkan Riki untuk memberi tahunya. Kemudian Riki melanjutkan ceritanya hingga selesai. Zara pun terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka kota yang ia cintai ini mempunyai organisasi yang menyeramkan.

"Terus, bapak-bapak yang namanya Yamamato itu kayak mana ?" Tanya Zara.

"Gua kagak tau, gua disuruh kabur sama dia." Jawab Riki.

"Itu koper, isinya apa ?" Tanya Zara.

Riki lalu membuka koper tersebut. Isi koper tersebut membuat mereka heran.

Dikoper tersebut terdapat sebuah sabuk dan benda mirip suntikan. Lalu, Riki mengambil benda-benda tersebut dan membuang koper hitam tersebut. Zara pun bingung dengan tindakan Riki. Riki lalu menjelaskan bahwa besok ada pengambilan sampah, itu bisa menghapus jejaknya. Setelah itu, Zara pun pulang.

"Gue pulang dulu ya." Pamit Zara.

"Ya."

"Lu besok bisa kuliah kan ?" Tanya Zara.

"Gua usahain."

"Kalo gitu, jemput gue pake itu motor ya." Ucap Zara yang langsung pulang.

Riki pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk istirahat.

Keesokan harinya, Riki mulai aktivitas sehari-hari. Ia pergi ke kampus dan tak lupa menjemput Zara dengan motor barunya.

"Baru tau gue lu bisa bawa motor." Ucap Zara.

"Hn." Jawabannya singkat.

Zara pun memaklumi Riki yang masih Shock.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka sampai di kampus mereka. Namun saat mereka sampai, terdengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam kampus. Mereka pun langsung masuk untuk melihat keadaan di kampus. Saat sudah masuk, mereka melihat sosok monster laba-laba humanoid. Monster tersebut memakai gelang yang dipakai Riki. Ia menyerang secara acak orang yang disekitarnya. Mereka melihat beberapa orang yang pingsan disekitar monster tersebut dengan luka goresan disekitar tubuh mereka.

"Apaan itu, Rik ?" Tanya Zara ketakutan.

"Itu...makhluk yang gua liat di lorong." Jawab Riki.

Setelah itu, monster tersebut pergi dari kampus dan menuju tengah kota. Riki lalu menghampiri teman sekelasnya yang selamat dari serangan monster tersebut.

"Lu gak papa ?" Tanya Riki.

"Gua gak papa kok." Balas temannya.

"Apa lu tau kenapa bisa ada monster kesini ?" Tanya lagi Riki.

"Gua juga gak tau. Tapi tadi monster itu nyebut-nyebut 'amazon' gitu." Jelas temannya.

Mendengar hal tersebut, ia langsung berlari ke motornya. Zara pun menyusulnya. Mereka kembali kerumahnya Riki. Lalu Riki pergi ke kamarnya mengambil benda-benda yang dari koper hitam tersebut.

"Lu mau ngapain ?" Tanya Zara bingung.

"Entah. Insting gua nyuruh make alat ini." Ucap Riki datar.

Riki lalu pergi ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia pun memasang sabuk tersebut. Lalu memasukan benda yang mirip suntikan ke slot yang ada dan menekan suntikan tersebut. Terdengar suara injeksi dari suntikan tersebut. Seketika Riki terdiam dan pandangannya kosong kedepan. Hal-hal aneh mulai terjadi pada dirinya. Matanya berubah menjadi merah dan muncul garis merah disekitar tubuhnya. Ia lalu memegang gagang yang ada di sabuk tersebut. lalu ia memutar gagang tersebut. lalu sabuk itu mengeluarkan suara.

ALPHA

(Funky bass music) ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WI-THE WILD!

Lalu muncul aura yang mirip aura Yamamato dengan warna hijau. Ketika aura itu menghilang, wujud Riki berubah. Wujudnya sekarang seperti Yamamato yang berubah dengan warna hijau dan garis acak berwarna merah. Lalu, mata merah bersinar. Ia pun mengaum keras. Kemudian ia melompat tinggi kearah tengah kota. Zara yang melihat transformasi Riki pun hanya terdiam kaget. Zara lalu tersadar kembali ketika mendengar notifikasi handphonenya. Ia melihat informasi siaran langsung tentang monster muncul ditengah kota. Ia pun Menyalakan TV Riki.

Tengah kota.

Terlihat pasukan polisi telah datang di lokasi penyerangan monster. Mereka telah berusaha melumpuhkan monster tersebut, namun usaha mereka sia-sia. Monster tersebut lalu berlari menyerang salah satu. Sebelum mengenai polisi, monster tersebut terpental oleh sesuatu. Polisi heran dengan hal yang membuat monster tersebut terpental.

"Apa dia target juga ?" Tanya salah satu polisi ke rekannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita ditugaskan menghentikan satu target." Jawab rekannya.

Target yang mereka maksud ialah Riki. Riki pun siap bertarung dengan monster tersebut. Ia melompat ke monster tersebut sambil mengarahkan tinjunya. Monster tersebut mengelak dari serangan tersebut dan menendang sisi kiri Riki. Riki pun terpental karena tak siap menerima serangan. Riki kemudian bangkit kembali dan berlari kearah monster tersebut. Ia dengan cepat meninju dada monster tersebut. Monster tersebut jatuh tersungkur. Sebelum monster tersebut bangkit, Riki menendang monster tersebut hingga terpental sejauh dua meter.

"Arggg !!!" Teriak monster tersebut.

""Amazon !!!!!!" Monster tersebut kembali berteriak.

Monster tersebut bangkit dan berlari kearah Riki. Riki pun juga berlari kearah monster tersebut. Mereka beradu tinju hingga mereka berdua tersungkur. Monster tersebut lalu membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan jaring laba-laba. Ia mengarahkannya kesebuah bangunan terdekat. Ia pun pindah ke bangunan tersebut. Lalu ia menembak jaringnya ke Riki yang sudah bangkit. Riki lalu menghindari serangan tersebut. Kemudian Riki melompat ke monster tersebut dan menjatuhkan monster tersebut. Riki lalu menendang monster tersebut hingga terpental lumayan jauh. Riki lalu berjalan ke monster tersebut.

"Penghabisan..." Ucap Riki pelan.

Ia lalu memutar kembali gagang di sabuknya.

ALPHA SLASH !!

Sirip ditangannya berpindah kebagian kanan tangan kanan Riki. Kemudian ia melompat tinggi. Ia pun siap menebas monster tersebut dengan sirip ditangan kanannya. Saat sudah dekat dengan monster tersebut, ia menebas monster tersebut. Monster tersebut pun berhasil dikalahkan. Tiba-tiba, monster tersebut berubah menjadi manusia. Ia pun masih tersadar setelah menerima serangan dari Riki.

"Ini belum berakhir." Ucapnya lalu kabur dengan berlari sangat cepat.

Setelah kabur, polisi disekitar Riki mengepungnya. Mereka menganggap Riki makhluk yang sama seperti monster tadi. Dengan cepat, Riki melompat tinggi melewati gedung disekitarnya dan kembali kerumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah, ia kembali ke wujud manusianya. Ia berjalan teruntai-untai keruang tengah. Zara pun kaget dengan kondisi Riki. Riki tersenyum, lalu ia pingsan. Zara pun panik melihat Riki pingsan. Ia lalu dengan bersusah payah membawanya ke kamar Riki.

Sementara itu di laboratorium.

"Hahahaha, hebat juga pemuda itu." Ucap Jean.

"Data dari pemuda tersebut sangat membantu proyek kita." Ucap salah satu peneliti.

"Terlebih lagi kita menangkap dia." Ucap Jean sambil melihat Yamamato yang dirantai.

Lalu dari kegelapan, muncul sosok yang samar dengan mata putih menyala.

"Bagaimana misi selanjutnya ?" Tanya sosok tersebut.

Jean pun membalasnya dengan senyuman licik.

Bersambung...

Next : 02. Bahaya


	2. Bahaya

Pov Riki

Sudah dua minggu tidak ada serangan monster tersebut. Yah, itu buat gua jadi agak tenang sih. Seenggaknya, gua bisa nyantai sama pulihin fisik sama psikis gua. Sejak seminggu terakhir, gua mulai ngelatih wujud perubahan gua sama Zara. Agak sulit sih ngendaliin kekuatannya, sampai Zara beliin stun gun tegangan tinggi. Awal gua latihan sih emang susah ngendaliin. Untung Zara jago beladiri, jadi ditambah pake stun gun bisa hentiin gua. Untuk sekarang, gua udah bisa ngendaliin sedikit-sedikit. Karena Zara jago beladiri, jadi gua diajarin juga beladiri. Lumayan ngebantu latihannya lah.

Dari latihan ini gua sama Zara juga tau kalo make kekuatan ini harus punya energi yang prima. Gua harus makan makanan yang berkalori tinggi supaya gak pingsan habis bertarung. Pokoknya selama latihan, gua jadi tau banyak tentang sabuk aneh ini.

Sekarang, gua lagi istirahat latihan sama Zara. Zara kayaknya udah dateng abis beli minuman

Pov Riki off

"Nih, minum." Ucap Zara sambil melempar minuman.

"Wih, makasi Zar." Ucap Riki.

"Gue juga bawain bekel." Ucap Zara sambil memberikan bekal.

Riki pun menerimanya dan membuka bekal tersebut. Isi bekal tersebut ada nasi hangat dengan lauk telur dadar dan ayam goreng ditambah sambal. Bekal tersebut membuat Riki menjadi lapar. Ia berterima kasih kepada Zara kembali. Meski porsi bekalnya cukup untuk dua orang, Riki dapt menghabiskan bekal tersebut. Zara pun hanya tersenyum melihat Riki makan. Ia seperti tidak makan selama seminggu. Mau bagaimana lagi, kekuatannya membutuhkan kalori yang banyak.

"Napa lu senyum-senyum ? Terpesona sama kegantengan gua ?" Goda Riki.

"Ganteng apaan. Lu tuh makan kayak gak makan seminggu." Balas Zara dengan ejekan.

"Namanya juga butuh banyak energi. Kalo pingsan, emang mau lu bopong gua kerumah gua." Ucap Riki.

Setelah itu mereka pun pulang. Riki mengantar Zara terlebih dahulu. Setelah mengantar Zara, ia beristirahat diruang tengahnya sambil menonton TV. Saat menonton acara TV, tiba-tiba muncul breaking news dilayar. Breaking news tersebut menyampaikan informasi bahwa kepolisian kota Nozama menetapkan 2 makhluk yang menjadi buronan. Salah satunya ialah Riki. Mendengar informasi tersebut, ia menjadi waspada untuk muncul didepan umum. Lalu ia mematikan TV dan membersihkan diri lalu beristirahat.

Keesokan Hari, Kantin Kampus.

Riki dan Zara sedang berada di kantin kampus. Terlihat mereka sedang mengobrol.

"Lu udah liat berita belum ?" Tanya Riki.

"Udah, keren lu jadi terkenal." Puji Zara.

"Eh gila, gua jadi buronan. Kagak ada keren-kerennya." Sanggah Riki.

"Kan wujud aneh lu yang jadi buronan. Lu nya kan kagak." Balas Zara.

"Ya cuma kan, kalo lagi latihan ada yang ngeliat kan jadi repot." Keluh Kesahnya Riki.

"Ah elah, kita latihan ditempat jauh dari penduduk. Santai aja." Balas Zara santai.

"Ye dibilangin." Ucap Riki sedikit kesal.

Gedung kosong.

Jean sedang berjalan di lorong bawah tanah. Ia pergi ketempat kurungan kelinci percobaan. Lalu, ia menemui orang yang dilawan Riki.

"Seharusnya kau sudah kuhabisi, tapi berkat kau juga kami mendapat data yang berharga." Ucap Jean.

Saat mereka mengobrol, muncul orang berpakaian serba hitam. Lalu ia menghampiri Jean.

"Bagaimana, sudah diputuskan ?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Well, kurasa kita harus beri dia kesempatan. Kau awasi dia dan jika dia kesulitan, bantu dia." Jawab Jean dengan perintah.

"Baiklah, aku juga mau mengujinya." Balas orang tersebut menyeringai.

Kembali ke kantin kampus.

"Rik, lu ada ide buat nama samaran lu ?" Tanya Zara

"Nama samaran ? Buat apa ?" Heran Riki

"Kalo di film superhero, superhero itu harus punya nama samaran." Jawab Zara.

"Emang gua superhero ?" Tanya Bingung Riki.

"Lu gak tau, ya ? Abis diberitain di tv, lu jadi terkenal. Banyak fans page sosial media buat teori tentang lu. Mulai dari superhero sampe yang lain-lain." Jelas Zara.

"Superhero darimana ? Waktu itu aja gua ditodong sama polisi." Sanggah Riki.

"Ye, kan banyak juga superhero yang awalnya dimusuhin sama polisi." Sanggah balik Zara

"Lagian buat apa nama samaran, wujud perubahan gua aja beda sama wujud gua sekarang." Protes Riki.

"Kalo gitu gak ada seninya." Jawab Zara

"Terus, emang lu ada ide gitu ?" Tanya Riki.

Lalu mereka diam sejenak. Riki lalu membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Monster yang waktu itu manggil gua 'amazon'. Prof. Yamamato juga pas berubah bilang 'amazon'." Ucap Riki.

Mereka pun diam sejenak.

"Captain Amazon." Ucap Zara tiba tiba-tiba.

"..." Riki terdiam mendengar ucapan Zara.

"Oke, Amazon aja udah keren." Ralat Zara.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Zara berdering, ia melihat notifikasi berita terbaru.

"Ada apa Zar ?" Tanya Riki

"Monster yang lu lawan, lagi nyerang taman kota." Jawab Zara.

"Ayo pergi, Zar." Ajak Riki.

Mereka pun pergi dari kantin kampus.

Taman kota.

Orang-orang tampak lari berhamburan. Sosok monster yang dilawan Riki menyerang acak orang-orang di sana. Riki dan Zara pun sampai ditempat kejadian. Riki lalu pergi ke toilet umum disekitar taman. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sabuknya dan mengenakannya. Kemudian ia memasukkan benda yang mirip suntikan ke slot yang ada disabuk tersebut dan menekan suntikan tersebut. Setelah itu ia memutar gagang yang ada di sabuknya.

ALPHA...

"ARRRRGGGGH... AMAZON!!!" Teriak Riki.

(Funky bass music) ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WI-THE WILD!

Aura hijau keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Aura tersebut kemudian menghilang dan Riki sudah berubah menjadi 'Amazon'.

Zara terlihat sedang membantu orang-orang yang ada disana. Lalu monster tersebut melihat Zara, monster tersebut kemudian berlari kearah Zara. Monster tersebut menyerang Zara, namun dapat ditepis oleh Zara. Zara langsung memukul bertubi-tubi monster tersebut hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Monster tersebut pun kembali menyerang Zara. Saat hampir mengenai Zara, Riki menendang monster tersebut hingga terpental.

"Pergilah." Perintah Riki dengan suara berat.

Zara membalasnya dengan anggukan. Kemudian pergi ketempat yang aman.

"Kau... Amazon." Ucap monster tersebut.

Lalu monster menyerang Riki, dengan mudah Riki menepis serangan tersebut. Riki lalu membalas dengan tendangan memutar. Monster tersebut kemudian terkena tendangan Riki. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Dadanya terasa tertebas sesuatu. Lalu ia melihat bagian belakang betis Riki mempunyai sirip tajam yang mirip dengan sirip di tangan dan punggungnya. Lalu monster tersebut menembakkan jaring-jaring tajam dari mulut monsternya. Riki berhasil menghindar dari serangan tersebut, namun ia terkena serangan terakhir hingga ia terpental. Riki pun bangkit kembali sambil memegang bahu kirinya yang terkena serangan. Monster tersebut bersiap menyerang Riki, tiba-tiba muncul sosok dari belakang pohon disekitar taman. Lalu sosok tersebut menampakkan dirinya.

"Cukup, aku juga ingin bersenang-senang." Ucap Sosok tersebut.

Wujud sosok tersebut menyerupai Riki, hanya saja tubuhnya berwarna hitam dengan corak garis-garis dan bermata putih. Dilengan kanannya terdapat gelang yang mirip dengan Riki, hanya saja bagian tengahnya berwarna lebih gelap. Ia juga mengenakan sabuk yang mirip dengan Riki dengan tanpa gagang. Ia terlihat ingin menyerang Riki.

"Anda siapa ?" Tanya Riki setengah teriak.

"Sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal penting, tapi akan ku jawab. Mereka memanggilku Amazon Venom." Jawab sosok tersebut yang bernama Amazon Venom.

Kemudian, Amazon Venom menyerangnya. Ia melakukan pukulan cepat diarea dada dan perut Riki. Riki yang tak bisa mengelak serangan tersebut, jatuh tersungkur. Ia berusaha bangkit kembali, namun serangan tersebut membuat ia tak bisa berdiri tegak. Lalu ia mencoba meninju dan menendang dada musuhnya, namun semua berhasil ditangkis oleh Amazon Venom. Riki lalu mencoba meninju kembali musuhnya, tetapi tangannya dapat ditangkap oleh Amazon Venom. Amazon Venom lalu memukul wajah Riki dengan tangan Riki Masih dipegangnya. Riki pun tak bisa mengelak serangan tersebut. Lalu pegangan tangan Amazon Venom dilepas, Riki pun jatuh tersungkur. Riki berusaha berdiri, namun ia terjatuh kembali. Serangan Amazon Venom nampaknya membuat Riki tak berdaya. Lalu Amazon Venom menarik sirip yang ada di kepala Riki dan menghadapkan ke wajahnya.

"Sayang sekali, dengan kekuatan AmazonBelt kau tak bisa berbuat banyak." Ucap Amazon Venom.

Tiba-tiba muncul pasukan polisi lalu mengepung mereka. Polisi tersebut membawa senjata berat.

"Kepolisian, angkat tangan kalian !" Perintah salah satu polisi.

"Oi, apa kalian pikir senjata tersebut dapat melumpuhkan kami." Balas Amazon Venom santai.

"Angkat tangan atau kami tembak." Ancam salah satu polisi.

"Ayo kita pergi." Perintah Amazon Venom kepada monster tersebut.

Monster dan Amazon Venom pun pergi dari tempat kejadian dengan kecepatan tinggi. Semua polisi lalu mengarahkan senjatanya kearah Riki. Riki lalu berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga, lalu ia melompat tinggi kearah timur. Para polisi lalu mengikutinya. Saat Riki mendarat, ia mengecoh para polisi dengan berlari kearah barat sebelum polisi sampai.

Jl. Taman Kota, gang kecil.

Disebuah gang kecil, Riki duduk menyandar didinding gang. Ia duduk terkulai lemas. Ia pun melepaskan sabuknya, kemudian tubuhnya menghitam membentuk wujud manusianya dan ia berubah menjadi manusia kembali. Lalu ia mengambil handphone yang ada disaku kiri celananya. Ia pun menelpon Zara.

"Zar,...cepet...ke gang yang...ada di...jalan taman...kota.." Ucap Riki dengan terengah-engah lalu mematikan teleponnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Zara datang ketempat tujuan. Ia pun panik melihat Riki yang terkulai lemas dan babak belur. Zara lalu memesan taxi online Dan mereka pun pergi kerumah Riki dengan Riki dimobil taxi online dan Zara menaiki motor Riki

Rumah Riki.

Mereka pun sampai dirumah Riki. Setelah masuk kerumah Riki, Zara mengambil kotak obat. Setelah diobati, Riki lalu beristirahat dikamar. Zara pun pulang kerumahnya. Sebelum pulang, Zara membelikan Riki makanan untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuh Riki.

Keesokan harinya, Riki tidak pergi ke kampusnya. Ia terlihat masih shock. Ia lalu beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Kemudian ia mengambil makanan yang dibeli Zara di kulkas, lalu ia memanaskan makanan tersebut. Riki pun dengan lahap memakannya. Setelah makan, ia pergi ketempat latihannya. Ia langsung memasang sabuknya. Lalu ia menekan tombol yang ada disuntikkan yang sudah terpasang di sabuknya. Lalu ia memutar gagang disabuknya.

ALPHA...

"AMAZON !!!!" Teriak Riki.

(Funky bass music) ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WI-THE WILD!

Ia pun berubah menjadi "Amazon". Riki lalu melihat balok kayu yang biasa menjadi alat bantu latihan. Ia lalu berlari dan memukul kayu tersebut hingga hancur. Ia pun mengaum keras hingga burung-burung yang bertengger disekitar pohon pergi berterbangan. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menyerangnya. Orang tersebut tak lain tak bukan ialah Zara.

"Sabuk itu digunain buat nyelametin orang, bukan buat lampiasin emosi." Ucap Zara setengah teriak.

Riki yang larut dalam emosi menyerang Zara secara acak. Serangan Riki dapat mudah ditebak dan tepis oleh Zara. Ia tak lupa membawa stun gun untuk membantunya. Zara lalu menghindar serangan Riki kearah kanan, ia langsung menyerang sisi kiri Riki dengan stun gun dan pukulannya. Riki pun mundur beberapa langkah, ia lalu menyerang Zara dengan cakarnya. Serangannya masih berantakan, namun makin cepat. Zara mulai susah menghindar dari serangan tersebut. Zara juga susah untuk membalas serangannya. Akhirnya, tangan kanan Zara tergores cakar Riki. Zara pun teriak kesakitan.

"Aaaawww !" Teriak Zara sambil memegang lengan atas kanannya.

Riki pun tersadar mendengar teriakan Zara. Kepala "Amazon"nya berubah menjadi wujud manusianya. Ia pun menghampiri Zara. Ia lalu menanyakan keadaan Zara. Zara menjawabnya tidak apa-apa. Riki pun meminta maaf karena kehilangan kontrol. Zara pun mengerti keadaan Riki, ia juga memaafkan Riki. Mereka pun beristirahat dibawah pohon rindang. Riki lalu melepaskan sabuknya dan kembali ke wujud semula. Kebetulan Zara membawa makanan, jadi mereka beristirahat sambil makan.

"Maaf soal tadi Zar, gua bener-bener–"

"Udah gak papa, kan udah gue maafin. Lu kan, tadi juga lagi kehilangan kendali." Balas Zara.

"Gua rasa, mereka udah mulai serius mau ngabisin gua. Amazon Venom itu kuat banget." Ucap Riki.

"Biasanya superhero itu punya musuh bebuyutan. Mungkin dia musuh bebuyutan lu." Canda Zara menghibur Riki.

"Bisa ae lu." Balas Riki terkekeh.

"Tau gak sih ? Lu itu gampang nyerah, padahal lu itu udah punya kekuatan buat lindungin banyak orang. Soal Amazon Venom itu dia menang pengalaman aja, nanti pasti lu bisa ngalahin dia. Yang terpenting itu jangan patah semangat. Masa, baru kalah sekali langsung nyerah." Nasehat Zara.

Riki pun termenung mendengar nasehat Zara. Ia pun langsung tersenyum kepada Zara.

"Makasih Zar, nasehat lu bikin gua semangat." Ucap Riki.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Zara dengan tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Riki merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia merasakan instingnya menguat tajam. Riki seakan-akan mengetahui keberadaan monster yang ia lawan. Riki dan Zara langsung bergegas menuju lokasi monster. Mereka pun sampai di lokasi monster yang berada di bangunan kosong diujung Utara kota Nozama. Mereka pun memasuki area bangunan kosong tersebut.

Bangunan kosong.

Diarea bangunan kosong tersebut, Meraka sedang mencari monster tersebut. Riki sudah memasang sabuknya dan siap memutar gagang sabuk tersebut. Sedangkan Zara ia sudah menyiapkan stun gun dab balok kayu dari sekitar bangunan. Jauh dihadapan mereka, muncul seseorang yang merupakan wujud manusia monster tersebut.

"Amazon ! Bersiaplah menghadapi kematianmu." Ancam orang tersebut.

"Lu yang harusnya bersiap-siap." Balas Riki.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul Amazon Venom dari bangunan disekitar mereka.

"Oi, apa kabar ?" Tanya Amazon Venom dengan nada mengejek.

"Amazon Venom !" Balas Riki berteriak.

"Spider, Kalahkan dia atau kau yang menghadapi kematianmu." Perintah Amazon Venom.

"Aku tau." Balas orang yang dipanggil Spider dengan singkat.

Lalu Spider menyilangkan tangannya, kemudian merentangkan tangannya sambil berteriak dan berlari kearah Riki. Riki pun bersiap bertarung. Ia lalu memutar gagang sabuk tersebut.

ALPHA...

"ARRRRGGGGH... AMAZON!!!" Teriak Riki.

(Funky bass music) ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WI-THE WILD!

Riki pun berubah menjadi Amazon.

"Bersiaplah !" Ucap Riki setengah teriak dengan suara berat.

Riki pun berlari kearah Spider. Saat sudah berhadapan, mereka mengadu tinju mereka dan serangan mereka mengenai satu sama lain. Mereka pun mundur beberapa langkah. Zara yang berada dibelakang Riki melihat kearah Amazon Venom.

"Hey, kamu liatin mereka aja ?" Tanya Zara ke Amazon Venom.

"Pertarungan mereka menarik. Untuk apa aku masuk kepertarungan mereka." Jawab Amazon Venom.

Disaat mereka berbicara, pertarungan Riki dan Spider makin memanas. Sekarang Riki terpojokkan oleh serangan jaring laba-laba, ia terkena beberapa serangan Spider. Riki lalu menerobos serangan Spider dan berhasil memukul Spider hingga terpental. Spider pun bangkit, ia kemudian berayun diantara bangunan sekitar untuk menyerang Riki. Riki tak mampu mengelak dari serangan bertubi-tubi dari Spider. Lalu Riki jatuh tersungkur, sang musuh lalu berhenti berayun-ayun dan mendekati Riki. Sebelum mendekat, Zara sudah siap bertarung dihadapan Riki.

"Zar, jangan bahayain diri lu." Riki memperingatkan.

"Tenang aja, gue bisa kok." Balas Zara.

Spider langsung menyerang Zara. Zara dengan sigap menepis serangan tersebut dengan balok kayu yang ia bawa. Lalu ia melakukan serangan balik dengan menyetrum sisi kiri Spider dan memukul balok disisi kanan Spider. Zara pun melakukan serangan cepat yang membuat Spider kewalahan. Melihat hal tersebut, Riki langsung bangkit bersiap menyerang Spider. Spider lalu menembakkan jaringnya kearah Zara, dengan sigap ia menepis serangan tersebut. Disaat Zara lengah, ia melancarkan serangannya ke Zara, namun berhasil ditepis oleh Riki. Zara pun langsung menendang Spider hanya hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Tanpa jeda, mereka melakukan serangan kombinasi. Zara memukul bagian kiri, disusul tendangan Riki disebelah kanan. Lalu, Riki memukul dada Spider dan Zara menendang perutnya. Spider pun mundur tak berdaya menghadapi serangan kombinasi mereka. Kemudian, Riki memutar kembali gagang disabuknya.

ALPHA STRIKE !!

Riki pun siap menebas Spider dengan sirip yang berada dibelakang betis. Ia langsung melakukan tendangan memutar. Spider pun terpental setelah tertebas sirip milik Riki. Ia sekarang terkapar tak berdaya. Lalu, Amazon Venom masuk ke area pertarungan. Riki pun bersiap menghadapi Amazon Venom, namun Amazon Venom berbalik berjalan kearah Spider. Ia lalu menyekik dan mengangkat Spider ke udara.

"Menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua bukalah hal baik kan, Spider ?" Tanya Amazon Venom dengan nada intimidasi.

Sang Spider hanya terdiam tak bisa menjawab karena dicekik. Ia lalu melepaskan cekikannya dan menendang memutar hingga terpental kearah kiri. Spider terpental hingga menabrak dinding bangunan sekitar. Ia pun kembali ke wujud semula. Tatapannya tampak kosong. Melihat hal tersebut, Zara langsung menghampiri Spider. Ia memeriksa denyut nadi, detak jantung dan pernapasannya. Setelah diperiksa, Zara nampak ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan hampir keluar air matanya. Riki yang melihat reaksi Zara, langsung menatap tajam Amazon Venom.

"Hey, apa yang lu lakuin !?" Teriak marah Riki.

"Em, membunuhnya." Jawabnya santai.

Riki pun geram melihatnya, langsung menyerangnya. Namun dengan sigap, Amazon Venom langsung menendang Riki hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Riki pun memegang perutnya yang kesakitan.

"Karena kau mengalahkannya, aku akan memberi sedikit informasi." Ucap Amazon Venom.

Riki dan Zara pun bingung dengan perkataan Amazon Venom.

"Pertama, makhluk yang kau lawan itu adalah BeastMan. Kedua, belt itu disebut AmazonBelt dengan suntikan itu disebut Cell Injector Dan gelang tersebut ialah AmazonArmbelt. Dan terakhir, kami akan selalu memburu mu. Jadi berhati-hatilah." Jelasnya lalu pergi dengan cepat.

Riki pun masih bingung dengan penjelasan Amazon Venom. Zara memanggilnya, membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun menghampiri Zara. Mereka pun bingung mau diapakan jasad Spider. Zara pun mengusulkan untuk menguburnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Riki mengubur Spider. Mereka lalu melakukan penghormatan terakhir kepada Spider.

"Gak tau kenapa, gua jadi makin yakin kalo orang-orang itu ngelakuin percobaan makhluk hidup untuk kepentingan mereka." Geram Riki.

"Makhluk hidup gak seharusnya mereka otak-atik seenaknya." Timpal Zara.

"Gue bakal bantuin lu sampai masalah ini selesai." Lanjut Zara.

"Makasih, Zar." Balas Riki.

Mereka pun meninggalkan area bangunan kosong dan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Spider. Mereka memantapkan diri untuk mencegah serangan kelompok misterius tersebut dan BeastMan. Dengan AmazonBelt, Riki yakin bisa melindungi kota kecil ini.

Gedung kosong.

Jean sedang berada di lorong kurungan, ia menatap salah satu objek percobaan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau, tak boleh gagal dalam misi kali atau kau akan berakhir seperti Spider." Ucapnya sinis.

"Mamoru." Lanjut ucapannya.

Bersambung...


End file.
